Tales From The Hague
by gonndirthaviking
Summary: Drugs, poverty and depression...That's the life in the seedy underbelly of Zootopia. A new drug controls the market and gangs are growing. A shady government is just the cherry on top of the shitpile. In the middle of it: Three points of view with different mindsets, ambitions and morale. Paths will soon be crossed and blood will be shed. [Rated M for violence, sex, drugs] [NxJ?]
1. I - Under The Bridge

The familiar sounds of clanking plates rang inside my ear, as I finished the next stack of plates.

Although it's a shitty ass job, I've always got to feel something similar to what you'd call pride when I saw the huge stacks of white porcelain I've been working on for hours.

Sure my job didn't always consist of making the dishes. Sometimes I'd have to take the trash away or wipe the kitchen after service.

And on some occasion I got to even be the barkeeper, but that would just be on lucky days.

For many that would be a nightmare, but honestly that was the best thing that happened to me in years.

When growing up as a red fox in one of the poorest communities of the city, East Blackhaven near the commercial docks,I learned to enjoy the little things of life.

Sure washing dishes the whole day sucks, but it can have it's perks. For example, I always got to smell (and sometimes even taste) the variety of dishes that come out of the kitchen, I could never get enough of Itaylian cuisine.

Maybe some day I'll have my own restaurant...with TV show, contestants I can yell at and a teenage trainee I'd do the most pointless and boring things I can imagine.

But the best part of it that I'm allowed to daydream. The whole day. Sometimes I would dream of the huge mansion I would live in some day, what places I would travel to, or how hard I'd do my hot arctic fox vixen wife.

The day would pass like a blur and eventhough I work for close to 10 hours a day it's always felt like 2.

Frankly I'm quite thankful for the owner, Mr. Galotti, the boar that took me in, gave me shelter and a job, even if it's the worst position a mammal can get on a place like this and only get two dollars per hour.

He saved my life that day and if it ever comes to it, I'd save his too.

For me he's the closest to a father. Sure he's my boss, but he is by far the nicest person I've ever met in my short life.

I guess he had felt sorry for the 16 year old fox that was stirring up the trash-container just to get some food two years ago.

He has a good heart.

After my shift ended I washed my crinkled paws with clean water and headed to the front of the kitchen.

There stood our Sous-chef Kigali, a middle aged impala.

He overlooked the kitchen and was the mammal that'd give me my payment everyday. He can get cranky at some times, but has nothing against me...at least no pepper spray or something of that sort.

"Mr. Kigali." I started respectfully, I've come to know that he cherishes respect from his subordinates as much as he does his cigarettes.

He turned around and looked down on me.

"Ah yes Arthur, good job today hold on a second I'll give you your payment." He replied in his raspy voice which was the result of two decades of chain-smoking.

I took a look around the kitchen. The cooks began to pack their stuff as it was almost closing time. Only a few stood there for a while and chatted with each other. Some even made themselves a dinner to take home.

It seems like Mr. Galotti likes diversity in terms of species.

A cougar, cheetahs, some Goats, a cow and even some rats worked in the kitchen. Of course the predators were more responsible for the dishes containing meat, but some, Mrs. Corova, is a true goddess of the grill.

The "Open Grill Tuesdays" are by far the busiest.

Being an omnivore, Mr. Galotti took a lot of pride in the variety of the meat offered here. Chicken, Ostrich, all kinds of fish and insects. Heaven for predators.

Personally I'm a vegetarian. Why? I don't know I guess I just don't like the texture of meat. I even am allowed to take some leftovers out of the enormously large veggie storage room.

The restaurant is a popular place for both predator and prey after all.

"Here you go kid." Said Mr. Kigali in an unusual friendly voice.

"Thank you Sir, I wish you a good evening sir." the scent of cigarettes came to my nose as he gave me the money.

I put the 20 dollar bill in my pocket and turned around to leave, ready to go home.

"Hey, kid." Started Mr. Kigali

My ears perked up and I turned around. That's the first time he talked to me like that.

"Yes Sir?"

"Some cunt returned a full pizza fungi, because he'd thought the mushrooms were to overcooked. We tried to tell that stupid fuck that the way it's cooked is perfectly normal for a stone oven...Anyway I couldn't couldn't convince myself throwing it away, so you're free to take it." He explained pointing at a pizza next to the stone oven.

 _"Oh happy birthday to me.."_ I though as my eyes went wide from excitement.

"Thank you Sir! I'd love to."

"Yeah, yeah." He said in a dismissive tone

Without hesitation i packed the pizza in a cardboard box we always have here in case a customer wants to bring some home, changed clothes and headed through the backdoor.

"See ya." said Mr. Wilk, a 25 year old wolf responsible for the sauces.

"See ya." I repeated and waved him at which he made a small gesture with his paw, not looking up from his cellphone.

The street was dimly lit and wet from a rainfall earlier. A cold wind hit me and I closed my black jacked, checking my surroundings.

Two out of five street lamps were flickering and gave the street a really grim appearance.

I listened to the sound of the working class, drowning itself in alcohol while frying their brains with low-key scripted reality TV productions.

Trapped in their 3 room apartment with their families. Cheating wives, troublemaking kids and cigarette stumps scattered across the flagstone-table.

That's the life of West Hague.

At least it's better than Blackhaven, which succumbed under the shrinking importance it once had as a commercial port, all thanks to the newer, more modern Rotherham port.

West Hague at least had a few marinas where many rich tourists would spend the night and eat in the nearby restaurants.

Almost 60% of all mammals here are employed in the tourist industry, while the other 40% work in the dockyards.

I decided that before I got home, I might settle for a quick shower at the nearby yacht marina at that point I really needed one. You always feel like filth when walking through these streets, even if you're born as filth.

They had free soap, warm water, combs and even a fur dryer. It's as if it's a blessing from some sort of higher being.

I just have to type in the entry-code, which I memorized a long time ago. Easy going.

I can take a shower and brush my teeth what more do you want?

I looked at hundreds of high quality luxury yachts parking at the pier.

I want one of them. The freedom, the adventure, the high sea...just another big daydream for a small fox like me.

The marina is surrounded by numerous hotels and restaurants which are obviously mainly targeted at higher class mammals.

Only a few of them know about the bitter poverty and crime that lies beyond these hotels and casinos in the whole Hague. While West Hague still is quite a safe place, the main Hague, where the dockyards are, on the contrary is much more of a seedy place.

You can barely get outside without getting mugged, but still better than getting shot raped and then robbed in Blackhaven. The order may vary.

Mammals outside the city barely know about the shithole Zootopia is.

When they see Zootopia, they see the inner districts and unique outer skirts. High, shiny skyscrapers and mammals in suits. The city of opportunities, the city to try everything

An utopia and completely impossible for almost 50.000.000 mammals. 40% live in poorer areas where you see. High, whiny housewives and hobos in boxes. The city of gated communities, the city tor try every drug you can lay your paws on.

I stood in front of the cabin. The cabin was rarely used during that time of the day. Most mammals preferred to stay at the hotel then near the water.

I entered the code and went inside.

Precious rows of sinks and shower cabins unfolded in front of me as they were illuminated by the light sensors.

When I first entered this place it was a whole new world for me.

Back in the days, we didn't even have the privilege of warm water...that was exactly two years ago.

I breathed out a loud sigh and tended to my evening routine, after 4 days of simply ignoring it.

The orgasmic bliss I had from the warm water and flowery shampoo tending to my dirty, crusty skin and fur was beyond measure.

I would enjoy this for a while.

Feeling like a newborn kit I started to finally make my way home.

I'm proud of my little 'cave'. I designed and afforded it all by myself.

It even has a lovely view of a concrete wall and some metal pipes where you could hear every mammal within 2 kilometers flushing.

The entrance is a small trap door with a ladder leading to a narrow corridor.

A sickly green colour coming from the seagrass that seems to be shining through some holes in the concrete illuminated my room.

It screamed 'kill me', but no one was here to hear it.

The corridor led to a small room, fully equipped with a mattress, a vinyl player, my record collection, my guitar, a stack of clothes and a laundry machine all made visible by a weak lightbulb hanging from the rooftop.

It still is pretty shitty, but to my old home it's pure heaven.

I sat down on the mattress and searched through my record collection and decided to play some Koy Division.

Oh sweat darkness and melancholy.

I coughed up. Heavily. The coughing became worse and worse over the years. My cigarette consumption? My constant exposure to the damp coldness of the harbour district?

I didn't know. I'm not a doctor and doctors were expensive. It might be cancer or it might just be a very long cold. I couldn't care less.

Others might have already lost their mind if they live their life like this...and to be honest I would have lost it a long time ago...or did I already? Anyway I head a saviour.

A special friend, an angel, my only true love, a goddess, a heroine.

I opened my pencil-case which I owned since my schooldays.

A row of needles and a little bag of white powder smiled at my face.

My heroine was heroin...

Carefully I poured some of the powder on a spoon before heating it up.

I started to shiver. I needed it, my body craved for it. The high is what has kept me alive and sane for a long time.

The best orgasmic feeling I'll ever have.

I compressed my arm with a cloth and sucked the fluid into the needle.

Always snap the air-bubbles out, kids, or you'll be a goner!

I readied the needle to enter my already bruised arm, be it cutting myself, or heroin.

I entered slowly and reached the point where I didn't feel anything at all. You could stab my arm and I would just shrug it off.

At the ready I downed the fluid into my veins.

The beautiful goddess cradled me in her arms as the warmth spread through my body. I felt relaxed. I felt euphoric, knowing that the scars of my past and miserable situation won't matter to me anymore.

Good heavens here I come again.


	2. II - Deathstream

**II (Deathstream)**

"How long?" A very huge moose asked as he groomed through his hair and antlers.

"We still have some technical problems." Explained a young kangaroo.

About thirty other prey mammals strolled through the dull concrete room, either watching intently or going after other chores such as cleaning weapons.

Not far away from the camera view were 3 predators. The way too tight muzzles left their snouts and chins sore. The way too tightly kept knots around their feet and paws dug into their flesh, leaving it bruised. Small streams of blood trickled down the old wooden chairs they sat on.

The first was a wolf. Dark fur and in his late 40s. He had a frightened look on his face, drenched by tears he'd shed not all to long ago.

The wolf was Rufus Jankowski, CEO of one of the city's largest supermarket chains. Happy childhood and graduate at one of the best universities of Mamalia in economical science and marketing. Former councilman and proud father of 3 children.

Next to him was a young, beautiful leopardess. She was known as Shyla Massad, beauty queen of Zootopia and idol for many young girls. Grew up in a poorer neighbourhood, before studying international relations. Known to be fluent in two languages and with her 23 years one of the most famous models of Zootopia. Full time model and part time actress.

Her eyes were red and sore from crying. Tears washed her mascara away and formed a dark vertical line down her cheek.

The last victim was Constantine da Gama. A pretentious 16 year old lion of a noble family. A spoiled rotten brat who was known for pushing other mammals who don't even come close to his size.

He was more dead than alive, frozen in a stupor of fear and regret.

All were guarded by a huge masked bull in a tank top and military style camouflage pants. His body rippled with muscle and dwarfed every other mammal in the room.

The bull was called James "Bloodhorn" Mauser. Charged several times for murder, theft and drug traffic. He escaped prison many times and a well known prey-supremacist.

After he escaped prison for a third time he formed the terror cell Praey, a mixed word of prey, pay and pray.

They didn't do much until recently, with most of the approximately 50 members being minor criminals who didn't commit much more than a simple mugging.

Said other prey mammals in the room, while not being as big as the bull, also had a threatening appearance some of them were armed to the teeth with assault rifles and smaller firearms.

Most of it was for the camera, only a few of the 30 mammals knew how to use a handgun let alone an assault rifle.

Those who didn't have a firearm held machetes or baseball bats in their paws. The two zebras who guarded the entrance even had grenades on but while being visibly proud of these deadly weapons, they had no clue on how to use them.

The 20 terrorists consisted of three deer, four goats, two zebras, two beavers, six coatis, a kangaroo, a bull and a moose.

They had been planning this for months. The espionage, the kidnapping and planning, all for this moment.

The situation grew tense with every moment as the kangaroo worked on the camera, switching wires while adjusting the settings on the laptop.

"Come on hurry up, Skippy!" commanded the bull in a deep, glass shattering voice.

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses." Said the kangaroo as he found what seemed to be the right setting for the livestream. It will be a major live event for all of Zootopia to see. To cause fear across the predator population and maybe

"Ah ha!"

A collective sigh of release filled the room.

The chained predators began to shake even more at his words, sensing that their end is near.

Muffled cries of agony, asking for mercy escaped their mouths, but were met with nothing more than simple coldness.

The bull watched his victims and smiled maliciously at the thought of these lower mammals screaming and pleading for mercy.

"3 seconds, and we're online." Said the kangaroo and started counting.

The bull adjusted his tank top and stepped forward.

The kangaroo gave an approving sign with his paws and focused on the stream. Four-hundred twenty-four mammals were watching the stream, their number rising with each second.

"Hello mammals of Zootopia." Began the bull, all mumbling in the background stopped as they watched their boss.

"Fear, treachery, bloodlust. These were the forces that ruled our world! A world where prey would be scared of predators. Where predators had the urge to maim and maul and still do to that day."

The captured predators watched the bull with a mix of fear and anger.

"We, the prey animals suffered under the predators for centuries and even still do today!"

He paused.

"Today predators control the banks, the police forces and the industry. Bellwether tried to stand up against the injustice, just to get silenced by a treacherous bunny cop, a cop turned red tailed criminal and the major, a lion! It was his intention to get the predators into these high ranking position, so they could enslave us just like the old days."

He outflung his baseball bat. The predators winced.

"We are the 90% and we will put out every single one of these chompers."

A heavy pause rang through the room.

"Starting with you." He said bluntly and stepped behind the young lion, lifting the large baseball bat.

He overshadowed the young lion by far.

The lion tried to crawl away, he tried to scream but all was muffled by the muzzle covering his mouth.

An unpleasant, but familiar smell hit the nostrils of the bull and looked down at the lion with a now damp spot between his legs.

"The pussycat peed himself!" laughed the bull and pushed the wolf over with a leg.

His snout hit the cold ground in a painful way, while he was muttering apologies to his loved ones.

"The so called 'king' of all mammals peed himself!" He shamed the lion as he rubbed his rubber sole on the lions back as if he was a mere doormat.

The leopardess and wolf closed their eyes, sending their prayers.

The animals kept their mouths shut as they watched the poor lion squirming under the heavy hoof of their boss.

The bull lifted his hoof off the lion and stepped towards the camera. The kangaroo, now crotch high in comparison with the bull looked up and awaited his words.

Slowly he leaned towards the camera and began to whisper.

"Time to dispatch that miserable peace of shit."

*Splat*

A heavy pain stung the bull. He shrieked and backed off the camera. Confused and shocked looks spread among the animals in the room. The predators still kept their eyes shut.

The worst pain he ever felt covered his lower area, his private parts to be specific.

The bull couldn't stop the screaming as he looked down at his crotch. He didn't dare to sit down at the sight below him.

A sick, gory hole adorned the area where once his genitals were. Bits of bones, flesh and brain clung to him like sand on wet hooves.

Wait, brain?

He looked in front of him. The sight was gruesome.

Where once the top of the kangaroos head was, is now a blood soaked, pink hole, showcasing the leftovers of the brain and skull that was once protecting the pink mass.

The bull vomited partly because of the pain and partly because of the sight in front of him.

He had already seen many things, but it's never been himself.

A heavy shock was drawn in the kidnappers faces as the kangaroo fell to the front, almost crashing the laptop as it soaked in his blood and brain fluid.

The moose turned around and looked towards the door still processing what just happened.

*click* The sound of a bullet falling to the ground interrupted the silence.

"Couldn't agree more, bull." Said a deep raspy voice from behind the door.

" _But they were supposed to guard the entrance!"_ Thought the moose as he drew his firearm, the others following quickly.

"Quick! He-" The moose was silenced by a bullet that ripped his face apart, before entering his brain.

He sunk to the ground.

The others, visibly overwhelmed by the situation looked around in panic. But how? They didn't hear any shots.

The bull, still trying to comprehend what just happened suppressed the pain and bit his lip, drawing blood.

"What are you waiting for?!" They all turned to their boss.

"Get this bastard!" He slurred as he held his crotch or what's left over of it.

They nodded and walked towards the entrance while carefully listening to whatever noises the darkness in the poorly lit room might make.

They decided that ten of them – three coatis, three goats, two deer and the two beavers – will watch what was beyond the door while the remaining five will cover their backs.

They watched the door with it's two splintered holes.

"It's already opened." Muttered a deer.

"Of course it is." Responded a coati quite bitterly and stepped forward, his assault rifle cocked.

What they saw was horrible.

Several stab wounds covered the torso and neck of both zebras. The zebras laid in their already formed puddle of blood and other body fluids, mostly caused by the gaping bullet holes coming out of the back of their throats.

"He used them as a gun silencer." Acknowledged the same deer as he began to realize it.

All ten mammals stepped outside to get an eyeful of the bodies of their fallen comrades.

"Holy crap." Muttered a goat from the back.

"He's a professional, he's one of those." Said the deer.

"Would you shut the hell up!" Snapped a beaver.

 ***Slam***

The ten prey terrorists winced at the sound and turned around.

The door was closed. Their hearts and pupils began to shrink. The once so tough prey terrorists were now afraid little prey.

They heard a shuffling below them. Four thin wires moved around followed by a click sound.

"Wi-"

A loud, ear piercing bang emitted from behind the door, where now a small hooded creature stood in front.

The door collapsed behind him but still covered the sight behind it.

The five remaining mammals capable of fighting – a goat, three coatis and a deer – watched the hooded mammal in shock as he released the wires of his grip.

He just stood there, as if he appeared just out of nowhere.

Suddenly the last remaining deer charged at him with full speed, ready to pounce upon him with his machete.

The smaller mammal dodged without much further ado, grabbed the wielding hoof of the deer and snapped the bones of it.

A sick cracking sound filled the room followed by screams. It was this moment the muzzled predators opened their eyes.

The hooded mammal took the machete and embedded the blade to the back of the deer's head. He died in an instant.

Two coatis wielded similar weapons and showed off their blades to the hooded mammal with angry looks.

"I will tear you a new asshole, bastard!" Yelled one of the coatis.

The hooded mammal cocked his gun and let two bullets fly to each one of their heads.

A bored sigh could be heard from the hooded mammal as he turned to the deer who cocked his gun with shaking hooves.

He landed the last bullets in the chest area of the goat, who fell to the ground gurgling last painful words to his family.

The last coati urinated himself. He threw his melee weapon, also an oversized baseball bat away and fell on his knees shaking.

"Please, oh please. I got dragged in there, I didn't want to be a part of it at all! I just overheard one of their plans and got caught! They forced me to do this, else my family would've been killed, oh please you have to believe me!"

The hooded creature watched the young begging coati intently, eventhough he stood right in front of him, the coati couldn't recognize a face.

The hooded creature wore an elegant coat with a hood and black, simple trousers.

The hooded creature grabbed the coati by the neck and pressed him against the wall. The claws of the creature pierced the skin of the coati's neck.

A predator.

"Oh please! I beg you! I don't have anything against predators at all! My best friend is a hyena!"

The hooded creature took his hood off.

"Like me?" Asked the small Aardwolf in a firm but calm voice. His fur was a mix between a light brown and silver. Two darks stripes followed down his neck. Aardwolf, or earth-wolves, are much smaller than their more famous relatives of the Hyena family.

The Hyena stood at a height of 90cm and had green, predatory eyes. He had a tired look in his eyes, his fur was messy and reeked after cigarettes.

The coati nodded affirmatively at which the hyena loosened his grip.

"I'm not a hyena you cunt." Explained the Ardwolf and dropped the coati. He rubbed his sore neck and crawled against the wall, holding his tail.

"Just wanted to test you. Watch." Said the hyena in a gentle voice as he strolled towards the bull humming a happy tune.

He winked at the leopardess bound to the chair and pushed the kangaroo from the table.

The chained wolf vomited into his muzzle as he heard the wet thump. The bull awoke from his near unconsciousness and watched the hyena with a glare.

"You filthy trash humper!"

The hyena gave a firm kick in the crotch of the bull. The screams could shatter glass.

"Now, now, remember who shot your dick away." Said the hyena matter of factly as he let the bull live out his pain for a couple of minutes.

The hyena grabbed the baseball bat and flung it around a couple of times. "Funfact, every household in Serboaria district has one of these, but no one plays baseball there."

He glance towards one of the large bricks the laptop is balanced on top and grabbed the blood soaked stone.

With a smile forming in his face he laid the brick beside the bull.

He began crying. "Please don't let me die like this." Whispered the bull and swallowed.

"I could just as well crotch-kick you to death. Follow my orders and I may just put you in prison."

The bull swallowed hard and started to bite his lip again.

"Now take your cakehole and bite the brick." He ordered and the captives, as well as the last remaining coati closed their eyes shut.

The bull obliged and bit the stone gently, letting his mouth spread wide open. The cracking sound as his teeth made contact with the brick was very painful to hear.

"I once read that you bulls evolved from ruminants. That means they always threw up just to chew it again." He looked at the back of the bulls head. "Wonder if you manage to digest your own brain again."

He glanced back towards the camera.

It was still filming and his actions could be seen by the whole internet.

He went to the camera and turned it to the coati cowering at the wall instead. "It might get not save for work, guys." Commented the hyena in a mocking manor.

He struck the back of the bulls head, dislocating his jaw all the while cracking his skull from behind, forcing his brain through the nose and the now empty eyeholes, as the bulls eyes simply popped out from the impact.

The upper part of the bulls head slid for a few centimetres before coming to a halt, his teeth were either broken or pushed deeper into the skull.

The coati vomited and began to shake harder.

He turned towards the chained predators who, judging by their frightened looks were even more afraid than they were before.

Afraid of the Aardwolf who saved them

Noticing the wolf who was almost suffocating from his own vomit held back by the muzzle, he pulled out the knife he kept in his sleeves and cut the muzzle before the wolf could even realize the sharp object close to his skin.

The aardwolf scrunched his nose at the biting smell.

The aardwolf looked the pathetic looking wolf in the eyes. His fur around his snout was completely drenched and held together by his own, yellow vomit.

He coughed and sputtered before looking at his saviour.

"Thank you." He managed to say in a weak voice.

The aardwolf just nodded and released the other two prisoners.

The leopard said nothing, still held captive by the stupor from the scene that unfolded in front of her.

The lion literally jumped at the aardwolf, hugging the much smaller mammal. The lion reeked of piss.

"Oh god thank you so much, sir! I'm sure my dad will reward you generously. Hell me and my family will forever be grateful to you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The aardwolf held the stinking lion at distance with a gentle push.

"Stay right here, police is on the way." The aardwolf turned to the coati. "You, come with me." The coati nodded frantically, not daring to disobey the aardwolf's words.

They went to the door. "I'd close my eyes if I were you." Said the aardwolf and pushed the door open with a swift kick, at which point it simply collapsed.

The sight was horrible.

Two red spots with burnt flesh or bones that stuck on the ground indicated the former location of the two zebra's he had dispatched.

The other mammals laid dead near the two splats. All either missing a limb or two. Face completely mutilated by the heat and shrapnel of their own weapons.

Fur was burnt and skin ripped open, showing off their bones and intestines. Blood and organs dripped down the wall.

Some of the victims even reached the point where just noticing the mere species was a thing next to the impossible.

They heard a shuffle among the corpses. It was the deer that first realized who they had to deal with.

He missed a limb. The stump was connected to the ground, the blood glueing him in a horrible way.

He tried to mutter out words, but was kept in silence by the piece of shrapnel that destroyed his vocal cords. The burned side of his face hung limply to his shoulder as if it was a bag of potatoes.

"I give him ten minutes." Said the aardwolf as he ogled the deer.

The coati stared at the deer. Thomas was his name and has always been the kindest to the little coati. A very clever deer who graduated in mathematics.

A little tear trickled down the coatis chin. He had seen enough.

"Come on, boy we don't have much time." Said the aardwolf in a stern voice, already sensing police sirens from the distance.

He quickly followed the aardwolf along the hallway of the abandoned building.

On regular days the place would be full of cultists, drug dealers, junkies and homeless mammals.

"Hey squirt, what's your name?" Asked the aardwolf in a much friendlier voice.

"N-noah." Replied the coati as he looked down.

He glanced towards the window to the right of him, leading to the backdoor of the empty building.

"Our fellow officers will come through the front door. I suggest we take this way." Announced the aardwolf.


	3. III - Deathstream 2

**III – Videotape**

Judy grew tense, her trigger finger feeling frisky. The handle of her tranquillizer became slippery, as she started to sweat. She rubbed one of her paw-pads against the handle as a stress relief.

Sweat dripped down her chin as she opened the door leading to the hallway, not ever letting her guard off. They had to do it with terrorists. Crazy prey-supremacists who kidnapped three innocent predators.

"Carrots." Whispered her partner, behind her. She turned around and looked in his with worry fed, green eyes. "I got your back, but please, watch out."

His words were full of worry.

She nodded as they continued their way down the dark hallway. The fox always close at her side.

She illuminated the hallway with a flashlight while Nick used his gifted night vision to see in the darkness.

The sly fox always kept his cool in almost every situation. Usually always wearing a pair of sunglasses commenting every situation with either cheesy one-liners or bad jokes.

But now was different. Absent were the pair of sunglasses. Absent was his smug face. It was replaced by fear, fear for his beloved partner and best friend Judy, as well as fear for the three victims.

He and Judy decided to go through the front entrance. Their colleagues Officer Delgato, a male lion and Officer Fangmeyer, a male tiger, were advancing through the back entrance.

Normally they had orders to wait for enforcements, but it couldn't wait. From what they knew, the three predators were about to get executed.

A former member of the terrorist group told everything he knew to the Police, after being thrown out and beaten to a pulp by their leader a few hours prior. The poor hedgehog was more alive than dead when he stumbled through the entrance of the police station.

They heard a crackling sound from their radio unit. The two cops winced at the sound.

A very familiar and friendly voice came out of the speaker.

It was Officer Clawhauser. The chubby tiger working at the front desk of the police station agreed to help them in their situation with any information the hedgehog could provide further.

 **Judy, Nick, Sander, James! Get the fuck out of there!**

Exclaimed the cheetah in a panic voice. They started to feel even more uneasy. Nick began to reach for his device but stopped as soon as another familiar voice could be heard.

The calm voice of Officer Delgato rang out of the device.

 **Relax, Ben. What's the matter?**

 **They are armed to the teeth with assault rifles and more guns!**

The mammals stopped in their tracks, questioning if it was a good idea to come here in the first place.

Lethal firearms are things that are almost exclusively for military services and weren't available in the police force. Rich and lucky mammals could by one of the rare weapons in the black market.

Mammalia always had a strict policy towards guns.

Judy grabbed her device and began to speak. Her nose was twitching and she sweated even more.

"Where do you know this, Ben?"

 **They are livestreaming it. Some armed mammals walked past the camera. The bull is now preaching something about prey supremacy and...wait. He's about to execute the wolf with a baseball bat!**

Her instincts took the better of her and she stormed off, not even knowing the exact room the terrorists were in.

"Judy!" Shouted Nick and stormed after her.

She was quick, too quick for the fox.

"Come on Judy! Don't be so reckless!" He shouted after her, but she took the next turn around the corner.

 **Fuck what should we do now!?** The tigers voice came out Nick's device, but he ignored it.

" _What if she storms in and gets shot!? Oh that dumb bunny."_ His thoughts were full of worry as he chased his partner through the contorted building. Every step whirled the dust on the ground up like a fleeing car would leave steaming skid marks.

"Carrots!" He tried again in vain.

 **Nicholas, Judy what ever you do, don't just storm inside!** Pleaded Delgato through the device.

" _Great..."_ Thought Nick.

" _No..this can't be! They're not going to kill him, not on my watch!"_ She paced from corner to corner door to door, ignoring her surroundings.

She and Nick had already solved murder cases in the past, but never actually got to see a corpse in real life, or an execution in that case. And she'd like to leave it that way.

She kicked the next door open and illuminated it with her flashlight. Nothing. Nothing more than old dusty furniture and an outdated computer. Relics from the time as an office building.

"Ugh!" She groaned in frustration kicking the wooden door again, splitting the door in two.

 **Carrots!** She didn't notice the voice of her best friend.

" _They can't be that far! Where the hell are they! Their families count on us. The city counts on us! Couldn't that god damn hedgehog say anything more!"_

She took quick breath and cocked one of her large ears. **Rumble** There is something. It sounds like a bigger animal.

" _That must be it...three doors later!"_ She stormed off again, passing three doors, kicking up dust and dirt from the ground.

The door in front of her was fairly intact.

" _Now or never."_ She took a deep breath and angled her strong leg, ready to kick the bloody door open and save the mammals in there.

 **Stop this bullshit Judy! You might kill them and then yourself!** She stopped. It was her favourite voice to hear. Nicholas.

Realisation hit her.

"I'm so stupid." Muttered Judy. Nick turned around the corner and saw his favourite bunny eyeing the door in front of her.

He was breathing heavily. Judy was far more agile than Nick. She turned around and hugged the fox much to his surprise.

"Oh god I'm so sorry..." She began to sniffle. "You were right, I was reck-" She was cut short at the sounds coming from the room.

They interrupted their hug and cocked their tranquillizer guns.

"Do you hear anything, carrots?" Whispered Nick, while making sure he had loaded his weapon.

Judy wiped a single tear away and began to listen. There were voices, young voices from two mammals.

 **Hey do you here this man?**

 **No, but I've got us something to eat.**

 **I'm allergic to peanuts you idiot**

She raised her eyebrow in wonder. "Yeah, but it sure doesn't sound like terrorists more like...young teenagers."

Nick looked in her eyes. "Should we?"

She nodded.

Nick reached back and hit the door open with his right arm and a powerful thrust. The lock broke and the door flung open.

Two young wolves looked at them with wide eyes. Each of them holding a slice of bread in their paw. A still sealed jar of peanut butter laid in front of them.

Two mattresses laid in each corner of the room along with a stack of old stinky second-hand clothes.

Nick realised it.

"Runaways we're wasting our time here let's go carrots." He turned to the wolves. "Stay right where you are, okay!" He said in a stern voice and turned around.

"Have you seen a large group of prey animals recently?" Asked Judy. They nodded frantically.

"Where are they!?" Hope sparked in her heart.

Their devices crackled again. It was Clawhauser.

 **You won't believe what just happened...Someone shot in the bull's dick and now they're currently outside searching for-**

 **Bang**

They couldn't hear the restas an ear piercing explosion along with faint screams rumbled above them, making the roof shatter and crumble filth and dry paint on top of their heads.

The shock went deep within the mammals.

"I think we know where they are." Muttered Nick as he brushed the dirt off his head and uniform, despite the ringing in his ear.

Judy had it much worse. The noise made her feel like her head is about to explode. Her much more sensitive ears weren't doing her any favour in this moment.

She shook it off. The ringing and the upcoming dizziness.

"Quick." Said Judy.

They took off, running for the staircase they'd at one point ran past when Judy lost control over herself.

 **Nick, Judy! Did you hear that!? Are you okay**

Nick lifted the device and pushed the button down.

 **Yes we've heard it. In fact we stood right below it. It came from the second floor. Let's meet there!**

 **On our way. Enforcement is almost there by the way.**

He put the small device away as they turned to the staircase. The creaking steps were far from reassuring, but they couldn't afford lose anymore time.

Judy bit her lip. " _I hope everything is alright...The shooter, the explosion."_

The much bigger predator officers stood ready at the top from the staircase Nick and Judy were ascending.

They've already been on the second floor, but in another wing of the empty complex, where once busy mammals had been doing their work every single day.

They cocked their tranquillizer pistols which were almost as big as Judy herself.

"Okay..let's make a plan. Me and -" The tiger was cut short as Clawhauser's voice sounded through the speakers.

 **They're all dead..**

"What..." Whispered Judy and fell to her knees. "No...No! No! No! No! No!" Screamed Judy as she pulled on her ears in agony.

Nick came to her site and put an comforting arm on her back. Their heads sunk low in shame and in sadness.

"Oh fuck.." Muttered Delgato and held his hat in his paws.

 **The hostages are safe now...the terrorists are all dead. A small Hyena...he did all of it and went away with a coati he'd spared.**

Their ears perked up at the news. Many questions swirled in their head.

" _A single hyena..."_ Thought Nick bitterly. _"Who knows what he's more capable of."_ The thought was scary. Either the terrorists were utterly incompetent or the hyena is a truly professional.

"The hostages are waiting." Said Fangmeyer and signalled them over. He'd gone already a few meters in advance.

Nick sniffed the air.

"It smells...burnt." Commented Nick and a sick thought began to unfold in his head. The others feared the worst.

They turned around the corner and stopped immediately. The wall was covered in blood. It dripped down the old walls like a scoop of vanilla ice in a scone.

Judy's stomach turned.

"Nick.." Whispered Judy. She didn't want to say anything, just a cry for help maybe.

He caressed her soft, fluffy face in a comforting way, petting her cheeks with tender care.

" _Poor carrots...had never seen a murder or dead body. And now she will see at least a dozen of them."_ He bit his lip. He grew up on the streets of Blackhaven - then called Happytown - he'd seen his fair share of crime scenes, but her?

The only crimes they commit in bunnyburrow is stealing from their neighbour's plantation.

It hurt when he saw into her purple, terrified eyes. He saw fear, uncertainty and disgust crashing her normal traits like bravery and ambitiousness. He went down to his knees so he was on eye level with her.

"Carrots. You have to be really strong now. Please...promise me that what you're about to see won't get to you. You're the best cop of Zootopia, don't let this get to you, okay?"

She swallowed and then nodded. "O-okay, Nick I promise."

He didn't know if even he could handle what he suspects to see as soon as they look around the next corner.

Fangmeyer didn't hesitate long and walked forward. His face scrunched up as he saw the crime scene.

Delgato followed him swiftly around the corner and immediately backed off as he realized the bloodbath in front of him.

"Oh fuck...That's...that's just sick...let's hope Hopps will be okay."

"Listen Judy, you don't have to go, if you don't want to." Said Nick in his sweetest, comforting voice.

" _You're pathetic, Judy."_ Thought Judy and searched for the right words to say.

She slowly shook her head. "You just said that I am the best cop of Zootopia..." She paused. "You're right I can't let this get to me and it won't." Her old bravery came to shine as she stood up again.

Nick nodded took a step forward, just to be stopped by Judy's paw holding his. She looked depressed to the ground. Her nose twitched and ears were droopy.

"Just please be there..." She whispered.

"I'll always will." Assured Nick.

They soon walked around the corner and took a look at the crime scene.

The spark of bravery got extinguished by the masses of blood, flesh and bones laying across the hallway, scattered around like the shards of a very huge vase.

This was to much for her. She threw up and began to cry in Nick's chest. Her tears dampened his uniform as she sobbed herself into comfort.

Nick was on the edge of losing himself too. The grotesque picture in front of him caused him to shiver. He felt dizzy. The foul smell of burnt flesh with boiled and spilled body juices created a sick cocktail in his head and guts he had to get rid off.

They heard something shuffle in the pile of dead bodies.

"San...I think someone is still alive." The lion took some steps forward, almost tripping over a dead body.

"Fucking hell..." Cursed James Fangmeyer as he felt the sensation of warm, dead flesh moving at his foot.

He was tall enough to see it from quite a distance. It was a heavily mutilated deer, face molten off and missing a limb. He was in deep pain from the look in his eyes. He was begging the police officers to free him. Free him from the torture of his own body.

The deer shuffled, trying to say something, but couldn't manage to say more than a few grunts and spurts of pain.

It was until then that the lion and the tiger noticed Judy's sobbing and Nick's comforting words. They decided to ignore it.

Delgato took his talking device so he could talk to Clawhauser. "We need an ambulance ASAP!"

 **Understood** was the simple answer of the other cheetah on the other side of the connection.

James watched the dying deer, unsure of what to do in this situation. Suddenly Delgato ran past him, jumping over the majority of dead bodies.

The lion put his large paw on the shoulder of the deer.

A loud pained grunt came from him, before he started to shake uncontrollably. He flailed his more or less healthy arm as if he was trying to touch something that wasn't there.

Delgato winced and backed off the deer

Eventually the shuffling and grunting of the deer stopped. He was dead. The last survivor of the present terrorists was dead.

The lion swallowed

" _Poor mammals..."_ Thought Nick. He remembered the kidnappings, the attempted murder and the failed execution by the now dead terrorists. _"On the other paw...they would've done the same with their victims."_

The bunny in his arms moved as she sunk deeper into Nick's coat, dampening it even more. He looked down at his partner and again felt a stab through his heart.

" _The victims..."_ His eyes widened as realisation hit him. "The victims!" Said Nick out loudly. "Look after the victims!"

The two larger cops nodded and stormed in, their tranquillizer guns still at the ready. You may never know...

They dropped their guns when they saw the bloody remains of the bull. Brain laid scattered across the floor and blood was creating a dark red river delta to the destroyed door.

The other bodies of coatis and deer also formed smaller, but no less grotesques puddles of blood.

A dead kangaroo whose body was lumped over the table lacked a good chunk of his head and spilled it's contents on the floor beneath him.

Same with a moose who laid dead in the middle of the room.

"Oh good lord!" Said a male voice.

The two officers looked at the back of the room and saw three predators cowering in fear. The female leopardess stood under heavy shock while the wolf was wagging his tail in excitement. A very young lions look beamed up at the officers.

"Please stay where you are and rest. An ambulance will be coming soon." Announced Delgato.

" _And you surely wouldn't want to go out there now..."_

 **Bling**

Fangmeyer turned to the dead kangaroo. The camera above him was blinking.

" _Right...the livestream. Thousands of mammals are still watching this. Seems like we have a lot of clues and eye witnesses."_ Thought Fangmeyer, relieved by the fact that at least something went right.

He walked to the camera and inspected it.

 **Please change battery**


End file.
